


Are you?

by FairyThoughtless



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Insert, Crack, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Two guys. chillin in a dungeon. chained to the wall 'cause they're captives, for like 20 minutes, it's a relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyThoughtless/pseuds/FairyThoughtless
Summary: Gren and Runaan use their time together for a very deep discussion.(not actually)





	1. 1

"Hey," Gren calls to the quiet of the dungeon that's been his company for the past several hours. Silence answers him but he presses on, undeterred. "Are you gay?" 

Quiet.

Quiet.

"No."

"Right. Cool. Coolcoolcoolcoolcool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing was born of friends and I being silly with one another in the same way I'm sure 90% of the fandom already has and then me taking a joke /slightly/ too far by actually writing words for it. Not a lot of words mind you, but enough that I know I got too invested and thus had to share whatever this nonsense is with the rest of the world. Thanks for getting this far and yes there's actually (slightly) more.


	2. 2

"Are you?"

The question comes as a surprise, startling Gren from the doze he'd slipped into as the night stretched on. "Huh?" he replies, trying to roll his head to get the ache out of his neck from sleeping on his feet.

"Are you gay."

"What? No. Course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runaan is speaking rather than being totally silent and grumpy and glaring at the human through the door at all times because otherwise there wouldn't really be a story now would there. Not that there is much of a story but you know what I'm trying to say here.


	3. 3

The stairwell rises shut behind Viren. Gren sighs and leans his head back against the wall. It would have been such a nice change from bread and water. It doesn't take very long for the elf to speak after they're left alone once again.

"Is that a normal for you humans?" 

"What? Offering fruit to prisoners?" 

"No, asking someone if they're gay before you ask their name." 

He's very glad there's a room and a door between them that keeps the red on his face from being seen. "I didn't think you'd answer if I asked that."

Quiet.

"...What is your name?"

Quiet.

Quiet.

Quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is about where I realized that I got too invested in the joke because I passed the actual point of discussion but also y'know, couldn't resist putting in a snarky comment on the situation too. Thanks for taking the 1 minute reading the fic takes and the 2 minutes reading these authors notes takes, I hope you find a fic that actually contributes anything to your interest in this pair rather than this nonsense. Cya


End file.
